A Sky Full of Pearls
by Spocklady
Summary: Hinata is a ninteen year old "New Kid" at college with a love rectangle between her, Shikamaru, Itachi and Sasuke. Evil father and coniving little sister. Perfect life is gone. Will she be able to survive college? rated M for language and nudity
1. Her Thoughts

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

I don't know how I ended up like this. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I happen to _like_ where my life is at. It's been nintene years since that day. That day he asked me. Honestly, I never would have thought that we even had a chance together. At first I didn't think he knew I existed, and if he did I'm sure he didn't really like me.

No one ever likes the _new kid_. In reality, I never liked the knew kids either. But that was only until high school. Really. I thought that disliking the "new kid" ended _after_ high school. But I was wrong. I was _so_ wrong. Because **she** hated me. And I'm sure she still does.  
Seriously. It's not like I became the "new kid" volunteerely. I had the _perfect_ life! I was in a college that I really loved, training to become what I think I'm destined to be best at, I had friends...sort of, and I had my own house. I had my whole life ahead of me as a proffesional teacher. I've always loved teaching people. But mainly little children. For as long as I can remember, my dream was to be a kindergarden teacher.

Children are the sparks in life, the ropes. They are not only the students, but also the teachers. They teach us many things and remind us of important matters. They are our guide and our light through life. They also stink really bad and are sometimes annoying. But hey, we were all like that once am I right?

Anyways. I had never really trusted people, that's why I had only one friend at my old college. So that's why I made sure I kept away from everyone at my new college when I suddenly became the "new kid". I mean...ok. See I was ninteen when I started college. Yeah sure...I was starting one year ahead. I had graduated high school one year younger than your average graduate. And so I advanced and was the youngest freshman. Everyone else was at least a year older than me. They kind of intimidated me and teased me...calling me a baby. But I just let it slip by.

It's not like they're any better. I mean. What the hell. Why would a bunch of block-heads be at a teaching college? Were they trying to become teachers to teach others how to be annoying idiots like they are? Yes I _do_ have a sense of humor...but what some of those students did went _way_ beyond the border of humor. It was utterly disgusting to watch it all happen before my eyes.

But...I never complained. Not until now. After ninteen years...it's been so long. I tried to make my future as good as possible to make up for the loss of my childhood. No my parents didn't die...only my mother...but I was too young to remember. It's just...my father. The Devil himself I would say. If there _was_ a Devil even. But it was thanks to that ignorant fool that I had spent most of my college years in hell. Literally. Ok no not really...but almost...I could have sworn there were flames sometimes around the house...and it was always hot...and sweaty...

Ah...he and my little sister Hanabi...they decieved me and they laughed. They played practical jokes on only me. The both of them...working together to make my life really horrible. Of course..._Hanabi_ was _always_ his favorite...he even called her some of the wierdest names that I can't even remember. She got away with almost anything and everything. She even lost her virginity before she got into high school._ BEFORE_!! Hell...I WAS a virgin until about maybe the second or third year of college...but I won't go into detail with that. Hanabi was the most annoying person I've ever met...well maybe except one at my collge. But who cares. They're not that important.

You may say and think that I'm a complete bitch for saying that...but you have no idea what I've gone through...and I had thought that I was finally gone and never ever had to see their devilish faces ever again. A few months after I graduated high school, I moved out to a new place where my college was. I got a part-time job to pay for my expences. I was living! I was free.  
Seriously...I really _did_ have a normal life.  
But it all vannished.  
And it started with my decieving father and coniving little sister...

* * *

**Submissive -** ok it's only Submissive this chapter. Okay...so I'm sorry I left the last story...but this one I hope will be better. I wrote this chapter today during my choir class...and I'm almost done with the next chappy so you should be getting it either tomorrow or the next day...depends when I find time to type it. Ok...so here's a small blueprint of what just happened and what's to be expected. 

This was Hinata's own thoughts...this story has nothing to do with the whole ninja crap...this is a DIFFERENT world because this is MY story...tough. Anyways...Hinata is about...forty-three years old. She graduated college at the age of twenty-three or twenty-four. I need to re-do the math...I just did it and now I'm trying to decide something. But anyways. This story is going to be her four years of college and summer in-between and whatnot.

Between every two or four chapters will be what I like to call an "In-Between Chapter". Each IBC will be a short chapter containing Hinata's thoughts when she is forty-three. It will be like a journal but not really a journal. If it confuses you too much just don't read the IBC's. All they'll be is short descriptions of what happened in the past chapters and what she thought and other useless junk like I did for this beginning chapter.

In this story there will be a triangle. A triangle between Itachi, Hinata and Sasuke. The readers and reviewers will be voting on who should end up with Hinata. The ending will be a complete twist...or so I hope. Oh and in the first few chapters, there will be a few guys such as Kiba or Gaara who will be "flirting" with Hinata. But don't worry readers, this story is going to be mainly around which brother gets Hinata. It will not be up to me it will be up to the reviewers. Sorta.

So in reviews of each chapter, briefly tell me what you thought of the chapter, what you liked about it, what I could improve on the future chapters of the story. Then go down two and type out who YOU want to end up with Hinata. The voting will stop before like three or four chapters of the end of the story. But in one of the chapters I will be telling you guys to leave reviews and then to NOT vote because the voting has closed.

After...I will tally up the votes. You can only vote ONCE. So decide on which chapter you wish to vote on. Whether it be the first chapter, or you can wait until the third to see how YOU think the story might turn. But. I will say it again. Vote only ONCE. In ONE chapter. If you vote in two, the votes will be unfair because I will most likely be running on little time or too tired to see a mistake in the voting and blah blah yada yada.

Ok...so you can vote in this chapter review, or wait until a few more chapters have gone up.

My suggestion...wait until a few more chapters. But reviews are also welcome as well. Like a said. Tell me what you think, what you like, what I could do to improve and what you didn't like. Thanks! Now please review!


	2. How It All Started

**Disclaimer** - No..it's obvious I don't own Naruto...everyone knows that...and I'm not going to be putting a disclaimer in EVERY chapter because either I keep forgetting or I just don't feel like it...but we ALL know I don't own the show or manga...

**Chapter 2**- **How It Started **

Nineteen year old Hinata Hyuuga dropped her bags on the front steps of her old home. She had received a call from her younger sister, who was still in high school, saying that their father was extremely ill and didn't have much longer to live. Hanabi had cried over the phone, and despite all the horrible things she had done in the past, Hinata had grown worried.  
So, Hinata bought the next plane in and left her current home. Her current college. Her current life and kissed her future goodbye. Sometimes she thought about staying and making Hanabi worry about everything because their father never really liked Hinata from the start. And _then_ she'd think about the guilt of not seeing her evil father off to the one place he deserved to be. Hell.  
No one saw Hinata's father like she did. No one knew the _real_ side of him. No one but Hinata. Not even Hanabi. The only side _she_ ever saw was his nice side. Hanabi was his favorite after all. She was always spoiled and got away with everything and anything. She even lost her virginity in middle school. Hinata still had hers and she intended to keep it that way until after college. Well, at least she still had pride. Somewhat.  
Hinata hesitated, then rapped gently on the door. The next second it went swinging open and Hinata found herself being tackled onto the ground, a sobbing Hanabi clutching tightly onto her. Hinata blinked and propped herself up on her elbow's which were already scratched and most likely bleeding.

"Hanabi." she said gently, patting her sister on the back. "Hanabi calm down. Stop crying. _Hanabi_!!!"  
"Oh Hinata!! It's so horrible!!" Hanabi cried, her face buried in Hinata's shirt. "It's utterly unexplainable!!"  
"Hanabi...calm down...what? What happened?"

They lay on the ground in silence for a few moments before Hanabi lifted her face. She wasn't crying. She didn't even look sad. No...she had an evil grin plastered on her face, her eyes sparkling with mischief. A small giggle escaped her lips as their father, Hiashi, appeared at the door. Hinata looked up, then looked down at Hanabi with a confused look on her face.

"Wha-?"  
"Your _stupidity_ onee-chan!" Hanabi burst out laughing. "Your stupidity is horrible and most unexplainable!! How stupid can you get??"

The older Hyuuga woman blinked, then angrily shoved her little sister off of her, jumping up to her feet. She glared at Hanabi, then looked up at Hiashi.

"So...you're not really dying?" she asked him.  
"Of course not stupid child."  
"Ah..well too bad. I seriously thought something interesting was finally going to happen."  
"Don't get smart with me young woman."  
"Don't tell me what to do. I left two years ago. You have no control over me anymore."  
"You're still my daughter!"  
"How _dare_ you call me your daughter! You looked down on me Hiashi! You hated me! I can't believe you even had the nerve to call me your daughter!"

She grabbed her bags and turned.

"Forget it. I'm just waisting my breath. I'm leaving. I can't believe you two. Acting like ignorant, stupid children. I wonder what Mother would have said."  
"Well your mother is dead."  
"Yeah...thanks to you."  
"What did you say?"

An odd silence passed between Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi. A silence that was almost impossible to break. A sigh killed the moment. Hiashi's sigh.

"Look...Hinata. There's a reason why we tricked you into coming home."  
"Yeah? And what would be so important that you just had to be a jerk?"

Another odd silence passed while a stressed tension filled the air. Hinata turned to look for an answer.

"Er...I'm...pregnant..." Hanabi muttered looking down at her tennis shoes.

* * *

Hinata gratefully took the glass of water from her father and curled back up on the couch, her face paler than usual. Hanabi. Pregnant. How old was she? Oh right. Fourteen. Could fourteen year olds get pregnant? Obviously. But...but...Hanabi!! Pregnant!! The Hyuuga woman chugged down the water and held it out toward her father without saying anything. He took it and silently left to get her some more. After he left, Hinata looked up at her sister.

"So? How many weeks?" she asked Hanabi.  
"Um...just about one...we found out last week..."

Hinata grew silent again, many things rushing through her head. Too many things if you asked her. She took a deep breath, then looked at her sister again.

"Are you going to get an abortion or have the child?"  
"Um...well...I suppose I'll have the child."  
"Would you be able to bear it Hanabi? Think of what everyone at your school will say and think."  
"But...but...I want to...this baby wanted to be born so I want to grant it's wish!"  
"Who...who's the father?"

The younger Hyuuga looked away slightly, a small blush crossing her cheeks. Hinata patiently waited.

"Erm...it was..."  
"Just spit it out Hanabi...it's not like I'm going to kill you."  
"Naruto...Naruto is the father..."

A sudden choking pain caught in Hinata's throat as her jaw dropped. _Naruto_?!!?!?!? NARUTO was the father?! Hinata's head started to spin painfully as she became dizzy. Naruto Uzumaki was the father of Hanabi's child. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto. Uzumaki. Suddenly, anger roared inside of Hinata as she jumped to her feet. Startled, Hanabi also jumped up.

"I will kill Naruto-kun with my bare hands!" she growled angrily.  
"No onee-chan!!" Hanabi cried out. "Please...don't!"  
"But Hanabi!! Naruto is a selfish ignorant jerk who only uses girls like objects to pass time! You're nothing to him!"  
"I know that!! But still...all the other guys I've had sex with never gave me children. Onee-chan...I've always wanted a child."  
"For god's sake Hanabi you're fourteen years old!! Fourteen year olds hardly ever want to have children!!"  
"Well I'm not like most fourteen year olds! I want to be a mother Hinata! I really do!"  
"Then you should have found someone else!!! ANYONE but Naruto!!"

Hiashi suddenly came running in the room with Hinata's water.

"What's all the yelling?" he roared. "Stop it this instance!"

Both daughters, faces red and near crying, stopped and looked over at their father. He gave Hinata her glass and pushed her back down in her seat, doing the same with Hanabi. Hinata silently sipped on her water, but didn't bother to look at her sister. Hanabi, face completely flushed, looked down ashamed at the floor. More silence passed between the three. Hinata sighed, then got up and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Hiashi asked.  
"Well I'll be staying right?"

Her sister and father gaped at her, speechless.

"I might as well go unpack and find a college to enroll in. Just...don't speak to me for a few days...I have to clear my mind."

Hinata sighed, then left the living room.  
Starting now, her life was going to be hell.


	3. An Old Friend And A New One

**Submissive-** ooga booga! today I will talk at the top! and here's a little something you readers shoulder look forward to...Hinata WILL be meeting Naruto...in fact he "mysteriously" transfers over to Hinata's college...don't ask why...because I don't know. ahaha. I was thinking of Naruto just staying out of the picture for good...but I mean...he got Hanabi pregnant...he's GOTTA come in some time or another ne? But I'm mean and I'm going to make Naruto's life a living hell because he made a bad choice and decided to go after Hinata...ahaha...what a loser. This chapter is when she SEE'S Naruto while trying to look for a school. Ahaha. hah...OK READ!  
PS  
I've decided to make Hinata's best friends be Shikamaru and Kiba...for some odd reason o.O OH And I've decided instead of making it just a SasuHina fic I'll have the characters and readers battle for who get's Hinata xD Sorry! I liked bringing Kiba and Shika-kun in the fun.. It'll be interesting...ahaha...but not ALL the guys will like her..Just Itachi, Sasuke and Shikamaru...and maybe Kiba xD Who knows ahaha...hah...OK READ!

* * *

**Chapter 3**- An old friend and a new one

Hinata sat on her bed, her laptop in front of her. Right now she was searching for appropriate college's she could go to. There was only one college that she could graduate from and become a teacher. It was rather huge. And fancy looking. It looked too expensive. She was paying her own way right? Plus she had to get a job. So she'd have to work on those hours to fit with her school hours. Today she was going to look at the school, perhaps take a tour and then go find a job. Maybe.

The Hyuuga woman took her toast and bit into it, then started to look at the pictures of the school. If this school was as fancy as it looked...then the students there will probably be serious in becoming teachers like she was and then she wouldn't have a problem fitting in. Unless Naruto was there. But of course that wouldn't be possible because why in the hell would he want to become a teacher?

_'Probably to teach kids how to be an idiot like him and get underaged children pregnant when they get older.'_ she thought angrily, clicking on the pictures.

An hour later, Hinata pulled up her wet hair in a pony-tail, slipped on her coat and grabbed her purse. She dug through it and pulled out her glasses, putting them on. There, now she looked professional. Somewhat. She grabbed the directions to the school and left her room, going downstairs to the kitchen. Hanabi and Hiashi were standing at the counter, watching the coffee heat up. Was it still morning?

"Uh..." Hinata said, watching them. "Why are you making coffee in the afternoon?"  
"huh?"

Hiashi looked back, a bit startled.

"Afternoon? Hinata it's still morning."  
"What!? It is?"  
"Yes. It's eight in the morning."

Her jaw dropped. Eight!? Was he serious?

"Ah...well..er...I'm off to er...visit a school which I might enroll in."  
"At eight?"  
"Well...I thought it was like one or something."

Her father just stared at her like she was crazy, then shrugged and went back to watching over his coffee. He heard the door open, then close, and turned to his youngest daughter who looked up at him.

"I can't believe you actually told her you were _pregnant_." he sighed.  
"Well I had to tell her something! You weren't making anything better! And I'm sure she wouldn't have believed you anyways! She believes me!"  
"It's only been a week!! We still can't be certain you are!"  
"Well we'll find out soon won't we? I gotta go to school dad."

Hanabi turned and grabbed her schoolbag, heading for the door.

"At least she's here right? Now we can try to be a real family...like she's always wanted."

Hiashi was silent and didn't respond. Hanabi rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

People whispered to eachother as Hinata walked passed them. Were they whispering crap about her or curious questions? Either way, it annoyed her to no ends. Hinata just sighed as she shifted her bag on her shoulder and continued to walk. It had only been two years since she left. Her coming back shouldn't stir anything up. It wasn't like it was a big deal or anything. Right? As Hinata passed by a window, she stopped and pressed her face against it, looking in.

There, holding hands and smooching up a blonde was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Fury bubbled up in Hinata as she resisted the urge to go in and punch the lights out of the dim-witted man. She pushed away from the window and took deep breaths, continuing down the sidewalk. She stopped for an instant, hearing her name. Hinata looked around. No one. Must've been the wind or something. The Hyuuga woman turned and walked, then stopped again. There it was! Her name! She heard footsteps pounding towards her, so she turned, ready to fight.

The next second she found herself on the ground with a major headache and a blurry vision. She let out a small groan and felt two pairs of strong arms lifting her up to her feet and holding her in a tilting position. Her head rolled slightly, then she shook it, placing her hand on her temple.

"Hinata!!!" came a gruff, deep voice.

Her eyes snapped open as she looked up, peering into the eyes of her oldest, most best friend.

"Ki-Kiba?!" she gasped. "Kiba!!"

Wait. If he was in front of her, holding her by the waist, then who was in back of her, holding her up with their arms around her breasts? A small blush crossed her cheeks as she stood up straight, the arms leaving. She looked behind her to see a tall, well-built man with black hair tied up in a spikey short ponytail, small, annoyed black eyes staring at her who was dressed in dark navy blue jeans and a black t-shirt that read some kind of logo on it.

"Um...thanks?" she said to him.  
"No problem." he replied casually.  
"Oh right!" Kiba suddenly shouted. "I forgot! Hina that's Shikamaru Nara, one of my buddies I met after high school."  
"Oh..."  
"And Shika...this is Hinata Hyuuga. My bestest childhood friend!"  
"Pleasure."

Hinata smiled and bowed her head, then turned her attention to her friend.

"Kiba...you're still here? I thought you would have left...what happened to becoming a er...whatever it was you wanted to be...a dog trainer?"  
"Yeah...um...well. As much as I wanted that...it wasn't for me. Looks like I wanna be a teacher!"  
"Really? That's great!! You go to a school here then?"  
"Yup...one of the best teaching schools."  
"That's fantastic! I'm going scavenger hunting for a teaching school."  
"Oh really? Shikamaru and I go to the same teaching school. Wanna come check it out?"  
"Er...later...I have an appointment to make at a school."  
"Yeah? Which one?"

The Hyuuga woman dug out a piece of paper from her purse and read it aloud.

"Anatolia College for Teachers."  
"Ah!! That's our school! Right Shikamaru?"  
"Yep."  
"Is it? That's great!"

Hinata smiled as Kiba locked his arm around the back of her neck in a friendly way.

"C'mon! I'll show you around!"

They started to walk, only to realize Shikamaru wasn't following. Instead he stood rooted in his spot, watching Hinata carefuly. She tilted her head slightly.

"Aren't you coming Nara-kun?" she asked.  
"Huh? Oh..right..yeah..."

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed Hinata and Kiba, thoughts running through his head.


End file.
